


Waves

by starduchess



Series: Mediterranean Manipulations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Kink, Revenge Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco enacts his revenge on Potter for the little hammock scene last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** slash, PWP, DH+ep compliant, infidelity, revenge, bondage, dub-con, anal, kink: electro-stem, kink: watersports  
>  **A/N:** This is the sequel to "Breezes".

  
Draco lets a few days go by before getting his revenge on Potter. He still feels humiliated from his submission in the hammocks and has been channeling that into plans for a little role reversal. Potter may be the World’s Saviour and he may think that grants him permission to boss others around, but it doesn’t, and Malfoy is going to prove that to him, just as soon as their wives leave on another day-long excursion.

Today they are cashing in on a spa get-away package, which includes lunch and an afternoon theater performance. Both men wish them well before turning to each other with speculative looks. Draco suggests a day at the beach, exploring rocky outcroppings, and Harry wants to go flying again. Much to the Slytherin’s delight, Harry agrees to a Seeker’s Game, followed by a picnic lunch in a secluded waterfall cave, and the possibility of a swim.

The day shines fair with cool breezes to keep the heat at bay and not a hint of rain in the air. The Seeker’s Game lasts an hour forty-five before Harry catches the snitch, Draco mere inches away. The blond exhilarates in the ride, not just for the intense workout but also for the fleshly delights displayed in the fine body before him that he will soon be punishing. Potter’s smirk at winning is infuriating, but it won’t last for long. He will wipe that smirk off soon.

They take a lunch out to the beach, erecting containment fields around the basket and rugs to ward off sand and bugs. Draco watches as his adversary strips to nothing, admiring the bare backside with lean muscles and tanned skin and ever-present scars attributable to the war. Sweat drips off the Hero, giving him a glossy, sleek look, and Draco pushes down the instant desire to lick it all off. Time enough for that later.

A dip in the water cleans them up and they sit down to eat a refreshing meal of meats and cheeses, bread and dates, and two bottles of wine, most of which he ensures Potter drinks thanks to the sly use of a siphoning charm that slowly Apparates wine from Malfoy’s drink to Potter’s.

Taking to the skies once more, these two acquaintances fly off and around the nearby cliffs, admiring the raw beauty of the rocks and waves. They land in a secluded spot, the running water having carved out some of the underlying structure, leaving ledges and pathways under the outcropping.

Harry is so pleased yet distracted with the discovery that Draco easily casts a concealment charm on the cave’s entrance without Potter noticing, nor does the Saviour see the vines growing out of the crevices toward him at the blond's command. It's hard to miss the _Expelliarmus_ that pulls his wand out of his pocket, though, just as the vines reach out and encircle his ankles.

"Hey, What the--"

"Tsk, tsk, Potter, letting your guard down. One would have thought you'd learned something during the war or at least from basic Auror training."

"You prat! I thought we were finally getting along. You seemed like you really wanted to be my friend, and I was willing to let you ride my name up the social ladder. Well, don't expect me to put in a good word for you now, Malfoy."

"You should have expected me to retaliate for that hammock scene from the other day."

"I assumed we both had fun with that. You did come spectacularly," Harry reminded him.

"And we will have fun again today and you can be the one to come spectacularly."

The vines secure themselves around Potter's lower legs and now grab for his wrists as well.

"Bastard. Arrgh," he says, trying to fight off the greenery, which is now pulling him to the ground. It stops once he is on his knees, doggie-style, on the rocks. The waves crash against the perch below them and send up cool mists that begin spraying them.

Draco banishes both their clothes to a protected dry spot by their brooms. "No need to get those wet and dirty," he smirks, implying that the two of them will.

"You really can't get away with this, Malfoy."

"Oh, I can. I've made some high contacts lately who would be thrilled to get their hands on the memory of your non-con binding of me on that previous occasion, not to mention the Sectumsempra you hit me with in sixth year. Your reputation will be ruined and it might even be enough to get you kicked out of the Wizangamot and I to take your place."

"So your blackmailing me. But you'll be just as humiliated if something like this gets out," he reasoned.

"A small price to pay. Besides, watching your wife get upset with you over last time will be worth it."

“And what? Astoria’s not going to take to well to today’s activities either. This is a dangerous game you are playing, Malfoy.”

“Ah, but one I was born to play. Anyway, I could just leave you here all tied up for the reporters to find tomorrow. ‘Oh, Ginevra, I’m so sorry. Harry flew off and I never saw him return. I have no idea where he is.’” Draco’s tone is mocking.

Harry takes a moment to ponder his predicament, and he finally huffs, "Fine."

"Excellent, Potter! Now just relax."

Draco steps forward to Harry's head and thrills at his position above the messy-haired man, whose indignation sparkles in his fabulous green eyes. He begins to massage the other's scalp, granting a false sense of calm, before he orders, "Lick me," and watches in amusement as Potter blushes.

He tugs lightly on the brunet's hair when he hesitates. "There will be consequences should you refuse."

Harry defies him with a look, but he puts out his tongue and licks Draco's prick anyway. Draco's eyes flutter at the wonderful sensation, but he backs away after just a few licks, wanting other activities instead.

The area around them is stark and primal, a perfect backdrop for the proceedings. Draco takes his time with the seduction, massaging down Harry's arms, then his tanned back, all the while noticing the other man’s defiant glare. He walks around to the other side and works first on the Gryffindor’s lower back, then his firm buttocks, then down his legs. _He’s deliciously trim_ , thought Draco, having long wanted to claim this body for his own satisfaction.

He hears Potter moan at the firm touches, and then his own breath hitches as he scoots in closer and rubs the front of Harry's thighs from around the back, which brushes his nipples across Harry's buttocks, heightening both their pleasures. He skips the erect cock and continues up the stomach and chest.

By the time he tweaks the nipples, Harry is panting in need. "More," he whispers.

Draco chuckles. "Be careful what you ask for, Potter." What that, he sends a non-verbal spell to the water below, causing it to form a big tidal wave that comes crashing over the Green-Eyed Wonder. The force of the wave batters his tender parts while the salty sea water tickles the delicate skin.

As it recedes, Potter sputters, "I don't care to get sand all in my privates, thanks."

"Here then, let me clean you up," Draco offers.

He stands and takes hold of his cock. Harry, still in confinement, twists his head around to look at him, confusion plain on his features.

After a second of relaxation, the blond releases a stream of piss onto Potter's backside. Expecting a horrified outburst, Draco is shocked to hear a deep groan of arousal emanate from below him. He gasps. Potter was enjoying this! Who knew that the Saviour of the Wizarding World could be such a deviant? The blond smirks at the implications of this new knowledge and files it away for future use. For now, he is becoming more and more aroused by Harry's reactions, and it's finally time to punish his nemesis.

"Don’t get too ecstatic, Potter. I still have to pay you back for that chili-infused oil."

"I meant to show you what a better time we could be having together. You certainly seemed to enjoy it. Is this the thanks I get?"

"Then you should be happy about my return gesture," Draco says.

The sight before him, of Harry Bloody Potter kneeling on all fours with yellow urine glistening all over him, is almost too delicious to hold. Draco wants to grab those hips and just thrust away, but he wants to finish punishing Potter as well.

He spells up continuous jets of water onto the dark-haired man's cock and balls, a rhythm every second which teases and tantalizes and makes him pant and writhe in his bonds. Malfoy then summons the lube and prepares his victim.

Harry hisses as Draco pushes inside the tight heat, instinctively pushing back against the blond's entrance. Draco goes in rather smoothly, and it is obvious to him that Potter has had some experience bottoming. This raises many questions but also illuminates prior conversations he's had with the man. Harry seemed to know how to use his position and sex appeal to manoeuvre the political climate after the war, but the Slytherin never expected that it had gone this far. He wonders whom Harry has let fuck him. _Well, after today, it will only be me._ Draco knows he's about to cash in on Potter's largess.

Fully sheathed inside the Chosen One, Draco trembles with the incredibleness of the moment. His train of thought is broken when said Chosen One squeezes his anus around the intruding prick. The sensation is too powerful, and Draco nearly bucks him off the ledge.

"Fuck, Potter! Don't do that!"

"Why not? I'm going to make sure you remember this encounter as well as I."

"Really? Then I'm sure you'll appreciate what's coming next," he says with a sneer.

Draco pulls almost all the way out and slams back in again. Harry moans appreciatively. He moves his hands from Potter's waist down to his balls and cups them, raising more sounds from Harry's mouth in response.

“Oh, yes ... more ….”

Pounding away, he revels in the feeling of being inside this powerful wizard. The rush of domination is heavenly, and not only from the feel of his cock inside the other, but also from the sounds coming from Potter. Astoria was never that vocal in bed. It gave Draco an added sense of fulfillment.

Letting the sea water crash over them again, Draco changes his focus from Harry's balls to his nipples, plucking and pulling at the hardened nubs.

"Ugh," Potter groans.

Once he has Potter's full attention, Draco sends sparks through his fingers into Harry's skin.

Harry cries out in alarm. “Shite, what are you doing?”

"Don't worry, Potter," he attempts to assure his captive. "I’m not going to kill you. This won't even leave a mark. I just want you to enjoy the experience of being forced into submission."

He proceeds to prove his point by sending jolts of electricity into Harry's nipples and soon into his cock and balls. Harry cries out and shivers with each new shockwave, completely at the Slytherin's mercy. Draco can feel Potter's muscles spasm at the abuse and adds a counterpoint to the music by continuously pounding Harry's prostate.

Harry screams in what seems like humiliation and frustration as well as release as his orgasm breaks upon him. Draco finally lets up on the shocks and just thrusts away into Potter's arse until he comes, too.

They both kneel there panting as the endorphins flood their brains and they come down off their respective highs. Draco pulls his now-flaccid cock out of Potter's body and sends one last wave crashing upon them both to clean up the evidence.

"Are you done with me now?" Potter asks, his face flushed in mortification.

"No, there is one last thing," he says, "a way to guarantee your silence.” He takes his wand and spells a magical serpent tattoo onto Harry's left buttocks.

"Hey, what the hell, Malfoy?"

"There now. I can't wait to hear how you are going to explain that to Ginevra. And if you try to get me in trouble, Potter, I'll just let on to everyone how you're my bitch." The blond mastermind gives him a smug look, spells himself dry and puts his clothes back on. All complete, he finally releases Harry from the vines.

"See you back in the suite. Dinner should prove interesting," he says, picking up his broom and flying away, highly pleased with himself.

Little did the Slytherin prince notice the small red lion adorning his own buttocks, nor did he see the sly smile creep up on Harry's face at his departure.

Oh, yes. The next few hours are going to be interesting.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another piece that shows what the ladies are up to during all this, but it might be a while. ;)


End file.
